Multi-layered material, such as multi-walled corrugated material up to 20 plies, has been used in the packaging industry for many years due to its large compression strength. Currently, such multi-layered material is cut in industrial settings with circular saws employing ¼ inch thick blades having carbide teeth with an alternating set (i.e.; left set, right set, left set, etc.). While this method provides a straight cut, which is important in the packaging industry, the use of circular saws having blades with these characteristics causes a few problems. For example, the use of circular saws having a ¼ inch thick blade and alternatingly set teeth creates a large kerf, which generates large quantities of dust and results in cuts of poor quality, which is unacceptable in many packaging applications.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved cutting system and method that reduces the quantity of dust, improves cut quality, and allows for a straighter cut.